


Caballito

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Bickering, Friendship, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 08:57:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21241505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “Vale. Si os importa tanto, voy a venir. Puedo quedarme mirando a vosotros mientras jugáis y controlar que no os hacéis daño.”





	Caballito

**Caballito**

Ryosuke se había despertado de malo humor, esa mañana.

No tenía gana de ir a la guardería. Esa mañana sabía que su madre no iba a ir a trabajar, y él se había obstinado diciendo que quería quedarse con ella, pero la mujer había sido inflexible.

Por todo el camino hacia la guardería se había dejado arrastrar por una mano, nunca quitando de lloriquear.

“¿Por qué no me puedo quedar contigo, mamá? No quiero ir a la guardería... ¡por favor!” le dijo, entre las lágrimas.

Habían ya llegando enfrente a las puertas, cuando la mujer dejó la mano de su hijo y se giró hacia él, con aire vagamente exasperado.

Se arrodilló para mirarlo en los ojos y le secó las lágrimas con un gesto rápido de la mano.

“Amor, mamá tiene que ir a hacer recados esa mañana, y no tendría tiempo de jugar contigo.” le explicó, y viendo que el niño no se convencía, siguió en adelante. “Mira: tú vas a la guardería, tranquilo y sin llorar, a jugar con tus amigos. Y te prometo que mamá hoy irás a comprarte el caballito de madera que le había pedido, ¿vale?”

El niño se mordió un labio, como si estuviera tratando de evaluar el acuerdo.

Al final asintió con determinación y quitó de llorar.

“Vale, mamá. ¿Me lo prometes?” le preguntó, dándole el meñique, que la mujer apretó sin tener éxito de mascarar una sonrisa.

“Prometo.” confirmó, tras le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla y lo dejó ir dentro, hacia la maestra.

Yamada estaba un poco más de buen humor, ahora.

Estaba seguro de haber hecho un buen negocio.

Le había pasado de quedarse con su mamá cuando tenía algo de hacer, y era verdad que nunca tenía tiempo de jugar con él en esas ocasiones.

Ahora iba a pasar la mañana con sus amigos, y cuando hubiera vuelto a casa iba a tener un caballito de madera.

No podía esperar.

Desde que había ido a casa de Yuto y lo había probado, había atormentado su madre porque se lo compre, y ahora que finalmente lo había obtenido no podía esperar de decirlo a los otros.

Se quedó sentado dibujando a una mesa, esperando pacientemente que sus amigos llegaran.

Yuto y Yuri llegaron casi contemporáneamente, sentándose a su lado y saludándolo.

“¡Adivináis!” dijo el niño, sin preocuparse de devolver el saludo.

“¿Qué?” preguntó indiferente Chinen, mientras Nakajima parecía realmente interesado.

“¡Mi mamá me ha dicho que hoy va a comprarme un caballito de madera!” exclamó.

“Oh, ¿Cómo el mío? ¿Puedo venir a verlo?” le preguntó Yuto, emocionado casi cuanto él.

Yamada asintió vigorosamente, con aire casi solemne.

“Claro que sí. Quizás, podríais venir a mi casa mañana, si queréis.” les dijo, y mientras el mayor asentía, Yuri cruzó los brazos y frunció el ceño.

“No, gracias.” respondió, girándose del otro lado, en la tentativa de ignorarlos.

Yuto y Ryosuke se miraron confusos, antes de moverse para volver a mirarlo en la cara.

“¿Por qué no quieres venir, Chii?” le preguntó Yamada, con voz triste.

“Porque los caballitos de madera son por los niños pequeños, y yo no quiero jugar con vosotros.” contestó el menor, determinado.

Ryosuke se hizo un poco rojo en la cara, avergonzado por esa respuesta, pero Nakajima reaccionó antes que pusiera decir algo más.

“No son por niños pequeños. Al contrario, mi mamá ha dicho que puede ser peligroso si no se presta atención, porque podrías caer. Es algo por grandes.” dijo, convencido.

Los dos menores lo miraron dudosos, antes de echarse a reír al mismo tiempo.

“¿Cómo puede ser algo por grandes, Yuto? ¡Es un juguete!” puntualizó Yamada, sonriendo.

Chinen quitó rápido de reír, cabeceando.

“Vale. Si os importa tanto, voy a venir. Puedo quedarme mirando a vosotros mientras jugáis y controlar que no os hacéis daño.” concedió.

Yamada cogió los hombros, sin quitar de sonreír.

Estaba bien por él que el menor no quisiera jugar con su nuevo caballito, estaba bien que solo quisiera mirarlos.

Si lo conocía bien, al final no iba a resistir a la tentación de probar.

Volvió a dibujar, con aire absorto, y cuando terminó mostró a los dos su ópera.

Entre las líneas confusas y el revoltijo de colores, se podía ver la que parecía la forma de un caballo, con encima los que, segundo los nombres sobre sus cabezas, eran Yuto y Ryosuke; a un lado, Yuri los miraba.

Solo una cosa estaba clara en ese dibujo: todos los tres estaban sonriendo. 


End file.
